Бездонная яма!/Галерея
Скриншоты Начало S1e14 Walking to the Pit.png S1e14 Which you can see here is Bottomless.png s1e14 pit.png S1e14 Is it bottomless.png S1e14 something about a pit.png S1e14 Stan getting rid of papers.png S1e14 creepy love letters from Gideon.png S1e14 DIE,DIE!.png S1e14 Soos getting rid of his shoes.png S1e14 Mabel pushing the box.png S1e14 The box falls in the pit.png S1e14 goodbye forever!.png S1e14 Done.png S1e14 Bottomless fez.png S1e14 Guess we'll never know.png S1e14 Invisible Force.png S1e14 Back to the Shack!.png S1e14 Bottomless Pit.png S1e14 getting pulled into bottomless pit.png S1e14 gompers.png Падение в яму s1e14 falling into the pit.png S1e14 Mabel screams.png S1e14 Dipper screams.png S1e14 Stan screams.png S1e14 Soos screams.png S1e14 glowstick.png S1e14 Stan the card master.png S1e14 Stan's cards are gone.png S1e14 Card trick.png S1e14 Well that's the trick.png S1e14 Dipper mad at Stan.png S1e14 I'll tell you a story.PNG S1e14 I'll tell you a story.png Голос за кадром S1e14 voice over.png S1e14 Ready.png S1e14 Pig lands on Stan.png S1e14 Spin the Pig.png S1e14 Stan reading newspaper.png S1e14 dipper been snaked bit.png S1e14 Stan mocks Dipper.png S1e14 Squeaky puberty voice.png S1e14 Mabel happy1.png S1e14 Mabel happy.png S1e14 Dipper Blushing-1-.png S1e14 dance to remix.png S1e14 Mabel, Wendy, and Soos laughing.png S1e14 Dipper gets mad at the gang.png S1e14 Spin the pig again!.png S1e14 Dipper walking in a nice background.png S1e14 Dipper jumps.png S1e14 Why did you spit on your hand.png S1e14 Hey I know you.png S1e14 car lab.png S1e14 the first voice.png S1e14 Scary Voice.png S1e14 helicopter hat kid.png S1e14 if you survive.png S1e14 dipper wake up.png S1e14 Good morning Dipper.png S1e14 I have neww voice.png S1e14 Sound awesome.png S1e14 Mabels side.png S1e14 dipper waking mabel.png S1e14 I'll save you from this body switching warlock.png S1e14 prank calls.png S1e14 Mabel not looking happy.png S1e14 Mabel no like.png S1e14 Soos attacks.png S1e14 monkey paw.png S1e14 I'll back after these messages.png S1e14 water tower.png S1e14 skull fracture.png s1e14 angry bouncer.png S1e14 skull fracture inside.png S1e14 skull fracture stitch.png S1e14 over the shoulder and through the woods.png S1e14 bouncer is angry.png S1e14 Escape !.png s1e14 mcgucket and chickens dance.png S1e14 Dipper about to cry.png S1e14 Dipper crying.png S1e14 It was a cool voice wasnt it.png S1e14 Pitt cola in the air.png S1e14 Dipper has to choose.png S1e14 The permanent voice.png s1e14 soos and mabel watching tv.png S1e14 Dipper about to show his new voice.png S1e14 Hey guys.png S1e14 Yeah Dipper is back.png S1e14 Stan looking for his girdle.png S1e14 stan voice laugh.png S1e14 yay soos!.png S1e14 dipper spin.png История Суса про пинбол. Хорошее название, или нужна какая-нибудь игра слов? S1e14 soos really great pinball story.png S1e14 soos playing.png S1e14 tumbleweed terror game.png S1e14 front look.png S1e14 Dipper and Mabel Cheer.png s1e14 top scorers.png S1e14 soos playing2.png S1e14 washing machine and boiler.png S1e14 the begining of Soos' really great yadda yadda yadda.png S1e14 soos 500.png S1e14 Scariest Pinball Machine.png S1e14 pinball barrel 618.png S1e14 indiana jones ref.png S1e14 soos planning his elaborate plan.png S1e14 native american mabel.png S1e14 full terrain of the game.png S1e14 Under the game.png S1e14 Power button.png S1e14 considering letting Dipper and Mabel die.png S1e14 Ballway games.png S1e14 The burning skull.png S1e14 such adorable twins.png S1e14 escape pinball.png S1e14 Mabel lays on the floor.png S1e14 Soos, Dipper, and Mabel freed.png Как дядя Стэн выиграл кубок по футболу S1e14 Stans turn for a story.png S1e14 The stadium.png S1e14 Stan gets a touch down.png S1e14 Stan and Football Players.png S1e14 Me and my gloating friends.png S1e14 Stans fantasy1.png S1e14 Thank you beautiful woman.png S1e14 Footbot standing.png S1e14 Footbot dancing.png S1e14 Stans fantasy2.png S1e14 Stans fantasy.png Зубы правды S1e14 Truth ache.png S1e14 Opening with a possible Manly Dan van.png S1e14 mabel just keeps smiling.png S1e14 this should be halarious!.png S1e14 el diablo.png S1e14 Stan, Dipper, and Mabel watch Manly Dan wrestle a bear.png S1e14 your plan is to teach this bear to drive.png S1e14 To drive.png S1e14 stans car.png S1e14 yellow means go.png S1e14 the cops at the window.png S1e14 Bear driving Stanley Mobile.png S1e14 Bear chews seatbelt.png S1e14 Blubs asking for an explanation.png S1e14 Stan Explaining to Blubs.png S1e14 Mabel looking worried.png S1e14 Doctor Medicine.png S1e14 look at the bear.png S1e14 The Bear driving away.png S1e14 Gift Shop Entrance with Stans car.png S1e14 gold nuggets.png S1e14 Stan talking.png S1e14 Stan eats Dipper's spaghetti.png S1e14 this is a dark day.png S1e14 mabel you stopped being mad the last episode.png S1e14 Mabel is mad at Stan.png S1e14 mabel lifts waddles with her feet.png S1e14 Mabel holding Waddles.png S1e14_make_the_pig_talk!.png S1e14 Waddles is a genius.png S1e14 3 under Dippers bed.png S1e14 Mabel with Dipper's book.png S1e14 truth telling teeth.png S1e14 stan asleep.png S1e14 sleeping stan.png S1e14 Mabel opening with drama.png S1e14 The teeth swap.png s1e14 teeth shine.png S1e14 Stans new teeth.png S1e14 stans room.png S1e14 Mabel blocking the light.png S1e14 side table closer.png S1e14 Stan woke up.png S1e14 Mabel and Waddles.png S1e14 Mabel squshing her cheeks.png S1e14 Twin are gross out by Stan not washing his hands.png S1e14 UFO newspaper.png S1e14 poor ugly guy.png S1e14 Stan pointing.png S1e14 ugly guy.png S1e14 Stan making fun of a man.png S1e14 Tax Fraud.png S1e14 Stan explaining his tax fraud.png S1e14 Dipper shreading up the Taxes.png S1e14 alex clown.png S1e14 Dipper and Mabel shocked.png S1e14 Mabel shaking with fear.png S1e14 Dipper in fear.png S1e14 peanuts.png S1e14 mabel earmuffs.png S1e14 dipper pillow.png S1e14 Dipper can't handle it.png S1e14 Stan telling the truth to the police.png S1e14 old Stan goof.png S1e14 Blubs drop his coffee.png S1e14 Bulbs takes out the cuffs.png S1e14 Stan give himself up.png S1e14 Sheriff Blubs mad.png S1e14 portraits on wall.png S1e14 looking at mabel.png S1e14 Mabel lies.png S1e14 A flattered Blubs.png S1e14 someone noticed Blubs weight loss.png S1e14 Mabel shuts the door.png s1e14 no TAX FRAUD.png S1e14 Knocking down Stan.png S1e14 Removing Stans teeth.png S1e14 retrieved teeth.png S1e14 is this the end of trooth ache or the begining of the episode.png S1e14 falling with the truth teeth.png S1e14 pit exit.png Своего рода червоточина S1e14 Dipper falling.png S1e14 Back to the top of the pit.png S1e14 Almost hitting Gompers.png S1e14 out of the pit.png S1e14 But no one will believe us.png S1e14 Dipper and Mabel out of the pit.png S1e14 keeping the story to ourselves.png S1e14 Stan falls back in the pit.png S1e14 Stan unhappy.png Промо Рекламное видео S1e14 introduction to the bottomless pit Рекламные арты S1e14 promo.jpg|Промо от Джо Питта. Разное s1e14 honeypants storyboard.jpg s1e14 ariel hirsch pics.jpg|Картинка того, как Ариэль Хирш посещала своего брата. s1e14 ariel hirsch pics2.jpg Andy Gonsalves props7.jpg Andy Gonsalves props11.jpg Andy Gonsalves props10.jpg Ian Abando bottomless pig designs.jpg Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов 1 сезона Категория:Статьи